Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{9}}{4^{4}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{4^{9}}{4^{4}} = 4^{9-4}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{9}}{4^{4}}} = 4^{5}} $